


Yandere

by petalouda85



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hux is a stalker, M/M, more tags and characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: Yandere (noun): a Japanese term for an individual who loves someone so much that they are willing to threaten, harm, or kill any person who seems interested in them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn’t go about and write three Kylux stories at the same time but this idea just wouldn’t leave me alone. This is based off of a developing game that I like called Yandere Simulator. Not sure how I’ll continue with this (seeing that I don’t have much to go off of from the game plot-wise) but I’ll figure something out. I want to see first if people like the idea. 
> 
> One note: this story does not take place in Japan. However, I will probably be using some Japanese words and terminology seeing that the game takes place in Japan and certain characters have certain words associated with them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He was so beautiful. His luscious black curls, his ethereal face, his strong build; he was perfect. Hux saw him every night, the boy filling his dreams with blissful images and happy thought. He loved the feelings the boy induced so much that he wished he could sleep and dream for the rest of eternity.

“Hm… Senpai.” Hux muttered in his sleeping daze. “You’re perfect… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Beside him, the alarm clock began to shriek, alerting him to rise and get ready for school, but Hux slammed the off button and returned to his dream. “Not done yet…” Five more minutes wouldn’t do much harm.

* * *

“That was the best dream I had in a while.” The redhead muttered to himself as he sat up in his bed and stretched, his back cracking slightly, “What time is it?” He rubbed his eyes and checked the alarm clock, nearly falling out of bed when he saw the time.

8:15am. Class would start in 15 minutes!

"CRAP!" The teen all but flew out of his bed, threw on his uniform (a white, short sleeved button up and black dress pants), grabbed an apple for breakfast, snatched up his backpack and rushed out the door. “Can’t be late, can’t be late.” He chanted to himself as he dashed through the streets, running over busy roads and dodging people. He ran around another corner and saw the school in the distance. “Almost there.” He increased his pace, only to crash into something that suddenly appeared from another corner. He fell to the hard concrete, scuffing his elbow and dropping his breakfast. “Ow…” He groaned.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” A hand appeared in Hux’s vision, which he took. Perhaps a good thing too because, as soon as he saw who the person was, he felt as though his legs would give out under him.

It was the boy from his dreams! His Senpai.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, Hux immediately entranced by his charming voice

“I… Uh… yeah, I’m fine.” Hux responded, though he felt as though his insides would explode. It’s _the_ boy! The boy he had fallen in love with in his dreams! He had never been one to believe in things like fate but he certainly believed now! The boy smiled at him; it was the most beautiful smile Hux had ever seen.

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. Anyway,” He said, looking at his watch, “I have to head to school.”

“Right… School. I forgot about that.” Hux stumbled, unable to look away as the boy smiled at him once more and turned around, walking away. The redhead stood frozen, feeling as though he was alive for the very first time.

“Why are you always late!?”

“Huh?” Hux looked to the source of the voice, finding a girl in a school uniform about 10 meters away. She was looking impatiently at the boy, who was nervously looked at his feet.

“Sorry, I slept through my alarm again.”

“Maybe you should buy a new alarm clock! You always keep me waiting!” The girl shouted at him.

“If it’s that much of a problem, maybe we should walk on our own to school.”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant by that! I mean… Just forget it. Let’s go before we’re late.”

“ _No._ ” Hux thought, feeling his stomach twist into a knot as the two walked away, the girl too close to Senpai than Hux would’ve liked.

Who was that girl?! And how dare she be so close to the boy!?

“ _No, I can’t think about that now_.” Hux told himself, though his rage was still rampant. “ _I have to get to school_.”

* * *

It was now the second half of the day. Lunch had just finished and Hux was sitting in his usual spot in English class. As the teacher droned on and on about _Pride and Prejudice_ , the teen’s mind wandered to Senpai.

Ben was his name, as he had found out during lunch. The girl, whose name he still didn’t know, had written it down on the brown lunch bag, which she handed to him. She had stated that she had just made too much food for herself but Hux could easily tell that she had made the lunch specifically for Ben. It made his blood boil. She wanted him, that was obvious, but she could never want him like Hux did. She could never appreciate Ben like he could. She could never appreciate him the way he did; he belonged to Hux and Hux alone.

He began stabbing his pencil into the desk, imaging the solid wood to be the girl.

“ _I want to stop her._ _I want to hurt her. I want to kill her_.”

His rage was toned down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and found a new text from an unknown number.

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey_

_ME: Do I know you?_ He responded. He was going to put his phone away but he got a response almost immediately

 _UNKNOWN NUMBER: I saw you stalking another student today._ How did they know that?

_ME: You got a problem with that?_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Parvati Bachchan. She has a crush on him._

His blood began to boil once more when he received yet another text.

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: She believes the myth about the cherry tree at the end of the school._

_ME: The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday._

_ME: Why are you telling me this?_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: I would be happy if something bad happened to Parvati. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves._

_ME: Who are you?_

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: I’m the person nicknamed “Info-kun” at school_

_ME: I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys._

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, slide me some cash under the door of the info club and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them._

_ME: You're disgusting._

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: You're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Parvati. I hope you make her suffer._

He put his phone away at this point but the words of Info-kun repeated in his mind. Parvati was planning to confess next Friday, meaning he’d have a week to eliminate her. He smirked as the thought of driving a knife into the girl’s chest played in his mind.

He didn’t care what he had to do. He didn’t care about who he’d have to hurt. He didn’t care about whose blood he’d have to spill. He would let no one take Senpai away from him.

Ben would be his.

He doesn’t have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> The video game is set to have 10 rivals but I'm not going to include that many at this point. If you guys have suggestions for rivals, I’ll be happy to hear them (but there is no guarantee I’ll use them)
> 
> I won’t call this story a romance, seeing that there will be very little romancing on Hux’s part and his obsession with Ben isn’t exactly healthy either. As the game’s website puts it: [it’s] about stalking a boy and secretly eliminating [anyone] who seems interested in him, while maintaining the image of an innocent [person]. 
> 
> And just a random trivial question: who could Info-kun possibly be? (I actually already have a character assigned to this role but I'm curious to hear what you guys think)
> 
> Come bug me on Tumblr. petalouda85.tumblr.com


End file.
